chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kroanette
Kroanette is the seventh girl to join Daniel's harem during the series. She is the daughter of the centaur empress of Ruhelia, Vendreass, and has two sisters, Hollia and Maria. Appearance Being a centaur she has the lower body of a horse, with brown fur on the top and white on the underbelly. She has a dark colored tail, a large leather saddle bag, and a small belt around her human waist that she holsters her whip on. She wears a belly bearing brown top with green edgings and gold spiraling arm bracelets around each upper arm, the trinkets being a special gift from her mother that makes her immune to spells being cast at her. She has long dark hair with a light green ribbon tied up at the top of her head with a clear gem in it and light green eyes. Her bust size is quite large as most centaurs possess, and makes her the bustiest girl in Daniel's harem since Squeak joined. Personality Kroanette comes from the royal family of Ruhelia, raised to be a noblewoman with refined poise and etiquette. However, the sheltered life of a princess didn't appeal to her as she longed to run free in the world and she passed the right to be the next empress to her older sister Hollia. Like all centaurs, Kroanette loves to run, and with her kind being renowned couriers due to their impressive speed she dreamed of being the best there is, going so far as to dub herself with the title of a legendary courier that she proudly and stubbornly insists upon. Despite dreaming of being the fastest courier in Eden, however, she suffers from a serious flaw; that being she has absolutely no navigational skills whatsoever. From the moment she's encountered by Daniel and his girls it's been painfully clear she has no sense of direction. Throughout the entire series Kroanette commonly loses her way or gets lost even when the group is standing still. She's known for suggesting many 'shortcuts' during their travels, none of which take away time from their journey and more often than not adds more instead. Nonetheless, this does nothing to halt Kroanette's resolve of being a legendary courier and no matter how lost she gets she always keeps running until she finds her way, or until she's found by Daniel and his girls and shown the correct way, the latter usually being more common. Her speech is often dignified and polite when talking to others, especially Daniel, and has shown herself to be very protective of her new family with him and the other girls. She didn't hesitate to threaten Clover when she spoke ill of Daniel in Act V and Act VI, and attacked Katie without fear for herself when she tried to take Triska away in Act VI. In Act VIII she quickly shielded Luna and Falla from Mika Harollson's magic using her refraction bracelets without thinking twice. Unlike the other girls in Daniel's harem Kroanette always had a fear he wouldn't find her as sexually attractive as the others given her more noticeably monstrous body. Even after officially joining Daniel's harem and hearing him say he loved her she was unable to completely shake the fear that he wouldn't enjoy making love to her as much as the other girls. This fear is crushed in Act VIII when Daniel has sex with her willingly and passionately, and then completely dissolved in Act IX when Daniel does so again with the intent of having a child with her. After he does Kroanette never again doubts he finds her just as attractive as the other girls. Abilities Centaur Speed: Being a centaur Kroanette is naturally a fast runner, being able to outrun horses with ease. Refraction Bracelets: The golden bracelets on her arms grant her protection of all spells being cast at her. Though they don't reflect the spells back at the attacker, they do divert them away from Kroanette entirely. It's been shown that only one bracelet needs to be worn to gain this effect. They do not however protect her from summoned objects or the resulting aftermath of destructive magics. Skilled Whipper: Although centaurs normally prefer to use a lance in combat, Kroanette has always been more favorable to using a whip. This stems from the excitement the cracking lash brought her while growing up, something that elevated her interest in using the flail while at the same time developing a secret fetish for being whipped herself. Development Kroanette is first found by Daniel and his girls being lost in a large grassland and going in circles. Being stubborn and prideful she refuses to admit she's lost and accuses Daniel's group of following her to steal her parcel, to which she quickly attacks them for. Even after calming her down and allowing her to continue on her way she keeps blindly circling back to them and repeating the same accusations, during which she falls into a river and her bag rips, allowing her parcel to become lost in the water. Specca offers to retrieve it under the agreement that she'll help Daniel gain an audience with her mother, and upon doing so discovers that her parcel is actually a Fragment of Eden, later learned to be a part of Twilight's key. Although warned of the dangers that the relic will bring, Kroanette remains adamant on completing her delivery, and also promises to uphold her end of the bargain with Daniel. Although skeptical of Daniel and his mission she wishes to honor their deal all the same, though still thinks of Daniel as a fool. Later when Daniel's group finds Falla who is searching for her missing sister and Emily they advise Kroanette to continue on with her trip towards Rystone where witches are waiting for her delivery while they help Falla. With Rystone being past Eston where the group planned on stopping by they figured she would have plenty of time to reach there and meet up with them back in Eston while they searched for Luna and Emily. As it turned out Kroanette became lost again and only made it as far as Eston just as Daniel and his group finally arrive there. While there Kroanette meets Charlotte who hired her for the delivery, and even though she reached her later than promised Charlotte gives her a receipt of delivery that will give her a human male to rape upon returning home. However, Kroanette remains with Daniel's group as she wished to make good on her deal with him. At his request she takes him to Charlotte in Rystone where Daniel tries to reason with her about coexistence, something that piques Kroanette's interest as she hears him saying he could love a monster. Then upon returning Daniel to his girls where he mates with all of them both as a show that a human could love a monster and because he truly loves all of them Kroanette realizes he meant what he said. This on top of hearing how horrible rape is from Luna who had experienced it herself causes Kroanette to question what her kind has been doing all along. Deciding not to stoop to the level of a Darker One with something so foul, Kroanette rips up her receipt and refuses Charlotte's payment, stating that she will be placing her faith in Daniel's beliefs from then on. Afterwards she has remained by Daniel's side, hoping that he could persuade all centaurs not to throw away their nobility with treating humans so callously and also falling further in love with him. Kroanette's personality changes from thinking nothing of humans at all to seeing them as equals after meeting Daniel. This is further demonstrated in Act V when she and Clover come across humans who are ambushed by orcs. Seeing the heartbroken women and children crying after their men had been taken away strikes at her heart more powerfully than she thought possible, and she practically demands that Clover help her rescue the men so they can be with their families again. Aura Kroanette's aura manifests as speed when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a dashing steed with a flowing mane and tail while bathed in yellow light. When drawn by Daniel he's able to move extremely fast, so much so that his movements appear to be a blur to others. It's been shown that even with her refraction bracelets on she can still be affected by Daniel's Synergy magic. This is explained by Twilight in that Synergy calls upon her monster energy that her body and soul then willingly provide because of her love for Daniel. Harem Status Kroanette's role in the harem is a supportive one. She's usually outside running alongside whoever is riding on the carriage/caravan/Lucky when the group is on the move and helps tend to Lucky when he's resting or riled up. With her ability to deflect magic aimed in her direction and the bravery to fend off a Darker One with only a whip she can be counted on to help when danger comes by. When engaging in their group lovemaking sessions she tends to favor Pip as her partner when not with Daniel. Although Pip loves all the girls she's most commonly seen in Kroanette's large bosom because, bluntly put, hers is the biggest, and Kroanette enjoys making the tiny fairy happy and comfortable. Fetish Kroanette's fetish is being whipped, this being the primary reason why she brought a whip out into the world rather than a spear which centaurs are more commonly known to use in combat. Her fetish comes from the excitement the lash brought her when she saw it used on disciplined centaurs when she was young, and also a hidden desire to be 'tamed' since she's a rebellious princess who refused the throne. Quotes (to Daniel) "Clover was wrong. I'm not her centaur. I'm yours." ~Act V, Ch.11 "...why do humans have such a tainted image of harpies if they're so devoted to being loving wives to mankind?" ~Act VII, Ch.4 "I wanted to be the fastest centaur, not only in Ruhelia, but also the entire world. I would hold all the best records, have traveled all across Eden, and would be remembered not for being a princess or even an empress, but for being a centaur who outran them all." ~Act VII, Ch.8 "I have to run in this world, I can't be happy otherwise. I'm just not cut out to be the royalty type in all honesty." ~Act VII, Ch.8 Kitten: (to Clover)"What I do with my master is none of your business." Kroanette: "It is when you're humping against him, while on my back!" ~Act IX, Ch.12 Artwork Kroanette - Centaur.png Kroanette.png Chronicles of Eden Group3.png Character Sheet - Kroanette.jpg Daniel's Extended Harem.png Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Hollia & Kroanette - The Centaur Sisters.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Centaur